


A Horrible Self-Insertion Bleach Fanfic

by ShinigamiWriteMan (RobotsWriteMan)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Arrancar, Fighting, Gen, Shinigami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotsWriteMan/pseuds/ShinigamiWriteMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got really into Bleach once, and then it got stupid and I quit watching once he beat the main bad guy. Then I wrote this. It's p. horrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Horrible Self-Insertion Bleach Fanfic

Erabanai Gawa was hunched over the grass beneath a tree in Rukongai. Three young souls surrounded him, peering intently at the ground where he was pointing.

"Do you see these mushrooms?" asked the bespectacled Shinigami.

"They both look the same," said the girl, the youngest of the group.

"You'd think that, Hanako, wouldn't you?" Gawa tilted his zanpakutou downward so the hilt just brushed the underside of one of the mushrooms. "Take another look."

The children leaned in close. "Ooh!" exclaimed the older boy. "That one's all green underneath!"

"Yeah, and the other one's white, look!"

Gawa smiled. "The one that Kenji has is good to eat. I only touched this one with my sword because it's poisonous. If you ate it, it would make your throat feel like it was on fire!"

The children were agog. Ban, the younger boy, who had been holding the edible mushroom, broke a small piece off the cap, ate it swiftly, and spit it out with just as much fervor. "Eew, it tastes like dirt!"

Gawa smiled sheepishly at the boy. "Well, I meant that it wouldn't kill you if you ate it. It doesn't taste very good!"

The four shared in a laugh, but it was short-lived for Gawa as he sensed something amiss. Looking up, his eyes went wide as he caught the tail end of a rip in the sky closing. What slight glimpse he saw was terrifying, like looking into pure nothingness. And then it was gone, as though nothing had happened at all.

He stood, swiftly, his face grim, his six-foot frame dwarfing the children looking curiously up at him.

"Go back home," he said softly. "Go as fast as you can."

The three kids stood, perplexed and questioning. "Gawa-kun..."

"Go!" he shouted. The children got the hint, turning and running.

...Straight into the legs of a large, brutish man waiting in their path. Gawa froze, his blood running cold as the intruder surveyed the children in front of him. He was nearly as tall as the Shinigami himself, but whereas Gawa was thin and lithe, the big man was a mountain of muscle, his head seeming to rise directly from his shoulders, and his massive arms extended from the ripped armholes of a white tunic. His nose was adorned with a bone-white mask that nearly obscured his mouth and ran up to cover his brow. The man scratched his head calmly as he looked at the children, who were lying in a heap at his feet, quaking in fear.

Gawa's mind raced, his hand having gone to his sword without even thinking. He should tell someone in Seireitei that there was an intruder; those were standing orders, especially in this time of impending war. But he couldn't just abandon those kids. Feeling his opportunity was slipping, he called out, "W-who are you? Just why are you here?"

The man looked up, almost as if he hadn't seen Gawa before. "Huh? Oh, it's some Shinigami. Where's the rest of your friends, huh? I came here to kill a few."

Gawa stood stock-still. He couldn't believe his ears. This man just threatened almost the entire Court of Pure Souls! What was he getting himself into?

"Kids, get out of here, now!" He stepped forward as he gave the command, drawing his sword as he did so. The kids scrambled to their feet, the large man seemingly uncaring about their predicament, and turned to flee back the way they had come.

Only the man had disappeared.

Gawa wheeled about, and saw him with an arm around Ban. "Hmm, if you're a Shinigami, then I may as well kill you first. And if you like these kids so much, that shouldn't be too hard."

Gawa gritted his teeth as his heart pounded. Thinking quickly, if not altogether rationally, he used shunpo to interpose himself between the man and the other two children. He then grabbed Ban and, having the element of surprise, was able to rip the boy from the man's grasp, tossing him over the man's shoulder.

"Run, run, run!" he shouted, and got a meaty fist along his jaw for the effort.

"Dick," the large man spat. "Well, now I'll just have to kill ya the hard way!" He took two steps forward and was already on the Shinigami.

Gawa shook his head; he hadn't been expecting that to hurt so much. Looking up, he saw the large man rearing back for another enormous punch; he was just barely able to roll out of the way in time.

"You're one of those Arrancar, aren't you?" he asked, rolling to his feet.

"Yeah. What's it to ya?"

"We've been warned about you." Gawa got himself into a more proper fighting stance, his sword held before him in both hands. "You may have sucker punched me once, but I'll have you know you're dealing with a member of the 13 Protection Squads. We're not so easily defeated!"

"13 Squads, eh? Sounds like a lot o' killin' needs to be done. Why don't you tell me your name, so I can carve it on your tombstone?"

"My name is Erabanai Gawa, 8th seat of the 12th Squad."

"8th seat? Bawhawhaw! That's piddly, all right! You ain't gonna last long against me, Antti Julmuri!"

Gawa's eyes narrowed. "We'll see about that."

He rushed forward, sword at the ready, and swung for the Arrancar's head.

Antti blocked the swing effortlessly, the sharp blade of the sword making no mark on his forearm. With his other arm, he hit the Shinigami in his midsection and sent him flying off balance.

Gawa tumbled through the dirt, but caught his footing quickly. He wasn't so used to fighting, being in the Research Department, but he was still no slouch. He rushed in again, this time ducking low and scoring a hit on the Arrancar's massive side.

The big man scowled, the blow having no other effect. He swung both hands around and clobbered the Shinigami hard on the back of the head.

Dazed, Gawa tried to roll away from the attack that he knew was coming, but he misjudged and rolled into it instead. The blow smashed into his kidney and he cried out in pain, blood spouting from his mouth.

"Ha ha ha! This is gonna be really easy, if this is all you Shinigami can do against me!"

Gawa blinked hard, trying to clear his vision. He reached out his spirit senses, to try and determine where his opponent would attack from next. This time, it worked! He rolled to his feet, the Arrancar's next punch landing in the dirt where he had lain. With just enough time to reorient himself, he held his sword forth, the back of the blade pressed against his hand.

"I seem to keep falling over," he muttered. "I need to do something about that. Balance, Ookamikyoudai*!"

The incantation released his sword into its shikai form, the blade extending and blunting until it became a bo staff, as tall as the man who wielded it, and with a silver knob at each end. He twirled it once, and then took up a fighting stance.

"Heh, that's more like it!" the Arrancar said, sneering. This time, he was the one who charged, fists pounding together as he built speed.

Gawa hesitated a second, then twirled, striking the Arrancar with his staff as he charged past. He stood his ground, waiting for his opponent's next move.

"Huh, that almost hurt!" the Arrancar taunted. "Maybe your next trick, you'll make a rabbit appear, eh?" He rushed in, his size belying the speed he could achieve, and feinted, aiming for Gawa's knees.

The Shinigami sidestepped, bringing his staff to bear. He struck the Arrancar a blow that deflected the incoming punch, then twirled it and cracked him on the head.

Antti staggered, suddenly seeming dazed. "Hey, that didn't hurt, so... why'm I seein' stars?"

Gawa grinned. "I told you I was tired of falling over. Now it's your turn. Every time I land a hit with Ookamikyoudai's knobs, he upsets your equilibrium. Pretty soon, you'll be crawling on the ground, the world spinning around you like you were drunk."

The Arrancar shook his head. "That so, eh? Well, try this on for size!" Rearing back, he brought his hands together, creating a tremendous thunderclap that sent leaves flying and grass bending, and made a trough in the soil before him.

Gawa leapt up as the attack came toward him, neatly clearing it with a single bound. His momentum increased by the downward arc of his jump, he brought his bo down on the Arrancar's head once more, planted his feet on the larger man's chest, and kicked off, landing neatly on three points.

The Arrancar grew more enraged, now beginning to stagger from the zanpakutou's unbalancing assault. "You rotten little... I'll get you!" He nearly fell over, but as he did so, Gawa could see him produce a sword, comically small compared to his hands. He drew it, and recited an incantation of his own: "Exhale, Bestia**!"

The Arrancar's transition to his Resurrección form was nothing short of tremendous. The mask on his nose extended to cover his forehead and mouth, creating long jaws with wicked fangs. His hair sprouted into a wild golden mane and his entire body doubled in size. His hands and feet became enormous paws with horrible, long claws, and a long, spiked tail emerged from his backside.

"Try knockin' me over now, pipsqueak!" he snorted, and charged once more.

Gawa threw himself to the side, amazed at how much faster the Arrancar had become. He met the next charge with his staff, but the metal knob clanged off the bone mask and he was tossed aside like a rag doll.

Instead of charging again, the bestial Arrancar dug his heels into the ground, and opened his mouth. His lower jaw extended much further than it should have been able to, a gaping black void showing between his teeth. He began to take a breath, and created a suction force that drew in rocks and plants from the area around him.

Gawa found himself suddenly being drawn toward his opponent, and scrambled to get to his feet. Unable to resist the suction, he was pulled nearly into the yawning mouth, and had to plant his staff against either side of the jaws to brace himself.

The Arrancar swung one massive forepaw forward, knocking the Shinigami away, and crunched down on the bo staff between his jaws. It broke into two pieces. He laughed, his voice deep and distorted.

"Looks like I broke your stick. I win." He spat the pieces at his opponent and charged forward.

Gawa caught the two halves of his weapon, and smiled. "Did you really think it was that easy to break a Shinigami's zanpakutou?" With a kip up, he flung himself onto the shoulders of the massive beast he was fighting and held the two pieces before himself.

"I have to let you in on a secret. I told you I was 8th seat, but in reality, I could be ranked much higher. I'm not big on taking responsibility, though. Besides, I like the sound of the number 8. So, I'll let you see my true power before you die. That way, you can keep it a secret. Bankai!"

The Arrancar shook himself, sending Gawa flying off, but it didn't stop his opponent.

The Shinigami stopped in midair, his form glowing as his weapon released to its final form. The broken pieces of the staff melted over his hands, forming into sharp metal claws. An ethereal blue glow enveloped him, materializing as a ghostly wolf's-head cowl covering his face and trailing off behind him, as well as spectral claws around his hands and feet. Two figures of wolf phantoms drifted at his sides.

"Kenkei no Ookamiruki***!"

"Heh. I ain't impressed."

"You will be. Go!" With a crazed look in his eye, Gawa crossed his arms, and the two wolf ghosts flew forward, howling and swirling around as they hounded the Arrancar. Gawa himself wasted no time, charging midair to connect one of his claws with the Arrancar's protective mask. It left a scrape.

"Yargh! Get away!" Antti sprang back and attempted to inhale the ghosts, but to no avail. They weren't hurting him, but their howls frightened him and they kept him from getting a clear view of his opponent.

"In his shikai form, Ookamikyoudai drains your balance. But as Kenkei no Ookamiruki, he drains your speed instead! Every time I hit you, I get your speed!" Gawa rushed in from the side, scoring two hits along the Arrancar's furred flank.

"Stop that, stop movin' around!" The Arrancar suddenly found his opponent too fast to keep up with. Or was he himself slowing? His inhaling power wasn't working, and there was only one trick he had remaining. Opening his mouth to its full extent, he drew in energy for a final blast of the Arrancar's ultimate attack: Cero.

Gawa swooped down, hitting once more, before the Cero was ready to be fired. He was able to position himself in front of it beforehand, moving now over three times his normal speed. As the red beam of destructive energy blasted forth, he drew his arms together, and the two spectral wolves intercepted it, draining its power before dissipating along with the Cero.

"Is that all you got?" he taunted.

The Arrancar's eyes went wide. He was sweating. "You... You ain't real!" His first thought was flight, but as he turned, he suddenly found his path blocked by the crazed Shinigami.

"Nowhere to run!" he laughed, and began slashing at the Arrancar's face. A few half-hearted swipes were his only resistance, as Antti was now too slow to even land a hit. The last thing he saw was the howling wolf's head towering above him.

As the Arrancar disintegrated into spirit particles, Gawa landed softly on the ground before him. His ghosts vanished, the claws reforming into a katana, which he sheathed effortlessly. Then he noticed something on the ground, where the Arrancar had been. Picking it up, he looked it over. It was a smooth white stone, though its form suggested it was anything but natural, with a number of holes and runes in its surface.

"I wonder if this let him get into Rukongai without tripping any alarms. Well, no matter, I'm sure Captain Kurotsuchi will want to see it."

He turned to look at the empty air where his opponent had been.

"The rest, we'll keep a secret."

* Sworn Brother of Wolves  
** Beast  
*** Older Brother's Wolfpack


End file.
